Sorrisos
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Porque nem sempre os sorrisos acontecem quando o olhos encontram o que o coração procura...


**Sorrisos**

_Dedicada a SofiaBlackBristow_

Ao longo da vida, eu vi no teu rosto vários sorrisos. Nenhum deles era verdadeiro. Todos eram tão falsos como tu… como a pessoa fria e sem escrúpulos que tu eras.

Sorrisos cínicos. Sorrisos trocistas. Sorrisos sarcásticos. Sorrisos maldosos.

Eles eram tantos e no fundo, eles nunca tinham nenhuma beleza. Eram vazios, opacos, como os teus olhos eram, como o teu coração era…

E no entanto eu apaixonei-me por ti. Pela forma como tu andavas. Pelo jeito que os teus cabelos balançavam nas tuas costas. Pela forma superior que tu falavas. Pelos gritos que mandavas sempre que eu te chateava pela casa….

Eram pequenas coisas. Coisas que ninguém conseguia perceber. Porque olhando por ti, para além da beleza, que um dia tiveste em jovem, tu nunca tiveste uma única característica que fizesse criar nas pessoas alguma espécie de sentimento superior.

Tu eras má… fria… calculista…

Eras tanta coisa e nada de bom.

E como eu era diferente…

Diferente em tudo. E não me arrependo disso, mesmo que isso em tenha valido a tua perda. Porque eu sei que tu também me amavas, mas tu não eras como eu.

Tu não estavas disposta a abandonar os teus ideais e eu também não.

Não estavas disposta a ficar com a única pessoa da tua família que nascera diferente.

Nós poderíamos ter sido perfeitos. Casamento entre primos era algo banal, algo que a nossa família apoiaria de pé por ver prosseguir em frente o nome dos Black.

No entanto, o que nos separou, foi as nossas escolhas. Porque eu nunca fui igual a ti. Eu escolhi o caminho certo… enquanto tu escolheste o errado. Nós sempre fomos diferentes… como a noite e o dia e a luz e as trevas…

E eu sei que tu também sentiste amor como eu. Que tu também sofreste por não me amar. Mas nunca te esqueças… a culpa foi tua. Porque tu não tinhas de ter sofrido… Nós não tínhamos de ter sofrido… Se tu tivesses disposta a me amar.

Mas tu não estavas. Eu nunca poderia seguir o caminho das Trevas, mas eu estava disposto a abandonar o caminho da Luz por ti. Nós podíamos ter fugido. Podíamos ter ido para longe, esperado pelo fim da Guerra… Nós éramos novos, nem tínhamos entrado para nenhum lado, apenas mostrávamos o desejo enorme de entrar.

Mas tu preferiste a dor… E a partir daí, tu pouco sorriste. Tu casaste, eu fugi de casa... Entrámos em mundos diferentes, lutámos de lados opostos. E eu repugnava-me sempre que ouvia os teus feitos horrendos, esforçando-me para não lutar contra ti em nenhuma batalha. No entanto tu sempre me procuravas, tentando matar-me, magoar-me, destruir-me…

Tu dizias em voz alta que devia morrer por ter desonrado a família… Mas ambos sabíamos que não era o meu lado traidor que tu querias destruir. Era o lado pelo qual tu te tinhas apaixonado. E eu via que o teu sorriso era pura amargura, pura dor… A vontade imensa de quebrares o laço que existia entre nós. As memórias e o amor que ainda sentias. A vontade e o desejo de voltar, a única coisa que te aliciava a deixar tudo aquilo pelo qual lutavas…

E eu representava tudo isso para ti.

Eu era o pior que podia existir, a coisa mais horrível na tua vida…

A maça vermelha que causaria a perda de tudo em que acreditavas…

Foste presa, eu também… E cada noite, naquela cela escura, eu imaginava onde estavas.

Estavas tão perto, em uma cela qualquer daquele mesmo edifício. E durante anos vivemos juntos, tão perto, mas sem nunca nos vermos, ou tocarmos. No entanto o sentimento mantia-se, a dor mantia-se, a angustia, o vicio… Eu apenas não sabia que para ti isso se tinha tornado loucura… e que eu já não era algo que te perturbava. Eu era um alvo que tinha de ser abatido de forma a garantir que fosses livre. Livre para matar ainda com mais crueldade, viver livremente no mundo das Trevas… Porque tu até podias negar mas eu era a única prova que tu tinhas da existência do amor. Dum sentimento profundo que podia liderar o mundo e vencer o lado das Trevas. E isso assustava-te tanto…

Mas tu estavas tão errada Bella. Tu pensavas que me matando, eliminarias quaisquer provas da força do amor na tua, mas tu esqueces-te que no entanto, não era a minha morte que eliminaria o amor deste mundo.

No entanto eu perdoo-te. Porque eu sei de todo o mal que fizeste, do tanto que me odeias…

Eu ouvi a tua voz dizer a maldição da morte.

Eu vi o raio de luz sair da tua varinha.

E tu sorris.

E sabes porque te perdoo Bella? Porque a minha morte causou em ti algo que eu nunca esperei ver. Um sorriso verdadeiro.

O sorriso da liberdade.

E por isso, meu amor, eu morro feliz…

**FIM**

Espero qe tenham gostado… A fic não era bem para ser Sirius Bella… mas acabou por ser :D

Dedicada á mnh bruxinha louca por este ship: SofiaBlackBristow

Continuem lendo…


End file.
